Angels, Devils and those inbetween
by T'PeeJ
Summary: So McKay, Lindsey are going to Cleveland to find a Vampire with a soul for some help.  They get more then they bargined for and so did Wolfram & Hart.


Title: Angels, Devils and those inbetween  
>Author: T'PeeJ<br>Category: Humor/Crossover  
>Keywords: McKayWolfram & Hart  
>Disclaimer: Gecko and Scifi own it. Mutant Enemy own whatever is left! Me, I just let the story come through me, so blame the guy behind the curtain and the two white mice! This story is the sequel to<br>Mail Call  
>Brain's Song<br>Ghost unlaid forbear thee!

Like before, this is the story is for **sethoz**, because she helped to put the bad idea in my head. This once again is all her fault. Take your bows! For any other faults blame me or **pegasus2966**, who is a true friend and a nut, who for some unknown reason puts up with me!

Doctor Carson Beckett had kept Dr. Rodney McKay in the infirmary for a week. Rodney wasn't a happy camper. Not that Rodney was every happy about anything. Though the Canadian was less grumpy about the week long stay then normal. Instead of trying to talk his way out of the infirmary with promises of 'I'll stay in my quarters and won't work at all'. Rodney just stayed in bed, either asleep or trying to get someone to give him something that would put him to sleep.

The nurses noticed that when Dr. McKay was awake, he spent a lot of time looking around the room. Sometimes they would see him move his hands around like he did when he was talking to someone. They had talked to Dr. Beckett about having Dr. Heightmeyer come down and see Dr. Mckay.

Dr. Rodney McKay was awake, but he was laying there with his eyes closed. Trying very hard to act like he was asleep.

"You know McKay," said the voice of the ghost of Lindsey McDonald, ex-lawyer, ex-cowboy, well ex-everything now that he was died. "I can tell when you are awake and when you are sleep."

'What do you do all night when I'm asleep?' thought Rodney to the ghost.

"Oh I walk around the city," said Lindsey. "Great place you've got here. No wonder that Wolfram and Hart want a foot hold here. This is some place. Though we aren't going to let them do it. By the way, Doctor. I followed your Captain Smith the last couple of nights..."

'He isn't my Captain,' thought Rodney as he opened his eyes and sat up in the bed. 'So what did you learn from the Captain?'

"You better be careful, doctor," said Lindsey. "That Marine will have no problem killing you if he figures out that you aren't doing what you are suppose to be doing for Wolfram and Hart. That whole lot will come down on you like the like the stuff they talk about in 'Revelation' in the bible."

"Don't tell me you believe in the bible?" said Rodney out loud to Lindsey. Everyone in the room turned and looked at Rodney. McKay smiled at everyone and went back to thinking to the ghost, 'there is nothing in that book that science can't disprove.'

Lindsey smile, "Look I was raised in the bible belt. I was raised on the good book. Doesn't mean I believe it. Then I worked for a law firm that is owned by demons, as in horned and cloven footed. Doesn't mean I don't believe in it either."

'Oh,' thought Rodney to himself. 'They have to let me out of here soon. I'm going crazy.'

"Well who is that pretty lady?" asked Lindsey as Dr. Heightmeyer walked over to Rodney's bed.

'Oh great the head shrinker is here to see me,' thought McKay.

"Hello Rodney," said Kate. "How are you feeling?"

"Are asking because you want to know or do you have to do a report on me?" snarked Rodney.

"I'm your friend, Rodney, you know that."

"Yeah, I know," said McKay.

"Well I'd be friendly with her," said Lindsey. Rodney watched the ghost moved over toward Heightmeyer.

Dr. Heightmeyer watched as Rodney watched something moved by her that wasn't there.

"Honesty, Kate, I'm fine," said Rodney. "Ask Carson. He will tell you, I'm fit as a fiddle and ready to be played."

"I heard my name," said Carson as he moved over to Rodney's bed. "What do you need?"

"Carson, tell Dr. Heightmeyer, I'm fine. I'm not needing her services," said Rodney.

"Well, Rodney," said Carson. "Your body is fine, but I'm not sure your mind is."

"What do you mean about that?" Yelled McKay.

"You saw a ghost, Rodney," said Carson.

"I got hit on the head," said McKay. "So I thought I saw a ghost. I don't now." Rodney tried not to watch Lindsey move about the room.

"If I remember right," said Dr. Heightmeyer. "A ex-lawyer, wearing blue jeans, a cowboy shirt and boots. Why that Rodney?"

Captain Smith entered the infirmary to check on McKay.

"I have no idea, Kate," said Rodney. "It was what I thought I saw when I came to. Sorry, don't see it now."

"Boy are you a terrible lier," said Lindsey. "You must know they aren't believing you, Rodney. So, if you were a boy scout, which I don't think you ever were, this is the time to think very quickly and get yourself out of trouble here. I will leave the room if you want me too."

'Yes go, please,' thought McKay. Lindsey walked away and through the wall. 'You don't spy on the women at night, do you?' Rodney could hear Lindsey's laugher.

"Listen Kate," said McKay. "I have no idea why I saw what I did, but I don't see it now."

"Well Dr. Weir and Major Sheppard are on their way down here to check on you Dr. McKay," said Captain Smith.

"Great," said Rodney. "Elizabeth and Sheppard will believe me then."

~~  
>Rodney was on very good behavoir. So when the Daedalus made the first trip back to Earth, Rodney and Lindsey was on it.<p>

"I still can't believe I'm on a spaceship going to Earth," said Lindsey as he walked around the lab that Rodney McKay was working in. "Oh man, it only takes 18 days to get there. That is so cool."

'I'm glad you are impressed with it all,' thought Rodney to his ghostly friend. 'Now if you could keep it down so I can work a little here. I'm hoping to be finished with this stuff, so I can give it to Samantha Carter when we get to Earth. I hope her boy toys haven't worn her out too much.' Rodney watched Lindsey walk through a wall and out of his sight. Most of the time Rodney hated to see him do that. For once he was glad Lindsey decided to haunt someone else.

After the everyone was checked out by the SGC doctors, they were given a release off the base in Colorado. Rodney had plane tickets home. He was going to have a long talk with his folks and then he was going to kill them. Packing up the last of his stuff, he headed off the base and to the airport.

"I found someone, Rodney," yelled out Lindsey as he followed the Doctor down the concourse.

'You found whom?' thought Rodney.

"Someone who is better at knowing what to do with the powers that be," said Lindsey. "We have to go to Cleveland though."

'Why would I want to go to Cleveland, Ohio?' thought Rodney as he waited for his turn to get to the counter to check his baggage.

"Because one of the vampires with the soul is there with a few of the old gang."

'Vampire with a soul,' thought Rodney. 'Now I've heard of everything.'

"Oh man, you've not seen or heard nothing yet. You haven't meet a Vampire slayer yet. Now that is the end all to beat all."

'Yeah, Lindsey,' thought Rodney. He finally stopped talking with his hands when dealing with Lindsey. Now he could think to the ghost without giving it away. 'So why do we need help with the powers that be?'

"Look Rodney, we are both new to this PTB crap and I'm not sure just what I can do for you. If we talk to someone that has been doing it for years, then we can get on the right track with stopping Wolfram and Hart."

"Well hello Dr. McKay," said Captain Smith. "Where are you going?"

"I'm goin home to Canada for a few days and then I'm off to Cleveland to see some old friends," said Rodney. He hated when the Captain snuck up on him. He did it all the time.

"Well then we might see you at the office of Wolfram and Hart? My sister would love to see you there." The Captain moved ahead of Rodney on his way to Cleveland.

"You might just," said Rodney. He looked over at Lindsey. 'Fine you win. Let's go find these Campanions of yours.' One genius and one ghost boarded a plane to Winnipen, Manitoba, Canada. He was really going to try hard to keep from killing his parents.

As Rodney took his seat in first class, Lindsey stood in the isle as people walked through him, "Man I love flying. I love the peanuts and the little bottles of booze. It's really too bad, I'm dead. I could use a drink about now," said the ghost.

"You and me both," muttered Rodney.

Getting through customs took forever. Rodney was so sorry he didn't bring a zat gun with him. He really wanted to cut through all of the red tape. He loved all the questions they asked him.

"So you are Canadian citzen, but you work for the US government, how can this be?" asked a guard.

"Easy, I have brains and they needed them," snarked Rodney.  
>Lindsey had been leaning on the wall and laughing his cowboy butt off. He didn't have to get questioned by anyone any more. He could go where he wanted to... as long as Dr. McKay was there. He found that he could wander off by a thousand feet or so without Rodney and then after that, he got jerked back like a rubber band. What a pain.<p>

"So you are not making a weapons of mass destruction?" asked the custom officer.

Rodney almost said yes, but thought better of it. "No I work with the US Air Force on Deep Space Radar telemetry."

"What does that mean?"

"We are looking in space for things," said Rodney. "You know meteres and stuff like that."

"Nothing that would kill people?"

"No," snarked Rodney.

"Come on, Doctor," yelled Lindsey. "This people are boring."

Rodney looked over at the ghost. He wish he could pop him once. 'I'm trying,' thought the Doctor.

"Not hard enough," said Lindsey.

"All right, Doctor," said the custom agent. "Welcome back home."

Grabbing his stuff, "Thank you. Boy I thought the Americans were bad. What has gotten into Canada now days. You think I was going to poison everyone's minds with all the stuff in my head."

Lindsey just followed Rodney out of the airport.

Rodney and Lindsey showed up at the McKay house with neither parent knowing their son was on his way home. Walking into the frontroom without a knock, Rodney stood there looking at his father, who was watching TV.

"Rodney?" said his dad.

"Your quick," snarked McKay. "Yes, Dad it's me. Where's mom?"

"Who are you talking to dear," said Mrs. McKay as she came out into the frontroom. She stopped and stared at her son. "Rodney?"

"Well the two of you don't get the boobie prize!" said Rondey. He was at the end of his rope with them. "Do you know what kind of hell you two have done to me?"

Both parents stared at their son. Neither answered him.

"I've got Wolfram and Hart bugging me about repaying them back for my brain," said Rodney. "I'd kill you two if it wasn't for the chance that I'd go to jail for it. My work is too important and I'm not going to let them take my brain away now. So I just thought I'd come home and tell you two thanks for the help, but don't help me ever again."

"But Rodney," siad his Mother. "You were so slow and Wolfram and Hart were able to help you. We would have to put you into one of those Province run places. We didn't want to do that."

"Maybe you should of, Mom!"

"Any way Rodney, Wolfram and Hart came to us. We didn't go to them," said Rodney's Dad.

"They came to to," said Rodney as he turned to look at Lindsey. 'This could help us,' he thought.

Lindsey shrugged his shoulders.

"Then why the hell do I have to pay them back if they came to you?" asked Rodney.

"A very good question," said Lindsey. He turned and stared off into space. "Dr. McKay, we have to get to Cleveland now."

"I have to go, but I will be back as soon as I can to finish this with you," said Rodney as he turned and went out the door with Lindsey. 'Why do we have to leave now?'

"TPTB just told me that someone we need to talk to will be in Cleveland by the time we get there," said Lindsey.

"All right," said Rodney as they got back into the cab and headed back to the airport.

The US customs was almost as much fun as the Canadian customs. Rodney was so glad to get past them. He wondered what they would have thought if he had answered their question of 'Do you have anything to declair?' with, yes I have a ghost from Texas with me and I've been in another galaxy!

"I'm not from Texas," said Lindsey. "I'm from Oklahoma. Big difference. It would be like saying you're from Quebec."

'Yeah I get the idea,' thought Rodney as he moved away from the custom people. 'So where are we going?'

"Well not to Wolfram and Hart that is for sure," said Lindsey as the two of them got into a taxi. "Tell him the Rock and Roll hall of fame."

"Where to buddy?' asked the cabbie.

"Rock and Roll hall of fame, please," said Rodney.

"Yeah sure," said the cabbie as he put the meter on and started to drive.  
>Getting to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, Rodney paid to get himself inside. Lindsey lead him off toward the back of the place when Rodney saw a man wearing a long leather coat and a woman, also dressed in leather, with blue hair.<p>

"Lorne would have loved this place," said the man with a British accent.

"He loves his singing of Rock and Roll songs," said the woman.

"Yeah that he did. I was finally getting him to do some Sex Pistols tunes," said the man.

"Those are the two you have to talk to," said Lindsey.

The woman with the blue hair turned around and looked at Rodney and Lindsey, "The one that Lorne killed is here."

"What are you talking about love?" asked the man.

"That is Illyria and Spike, one of the vampires with a soul," said Lindsey.

"The one that Lorne killed just told that man who we are," said Illyria.

"You can see and hear me?" said Lindsey.

"Yes," said the demon.

Rodney looked between the two of them. "You can really see Lindsey?"

"Now what is going on?" demand Spike. His face changed and he stepped toward McKay.

"Oh god," said McKay as he stepped back when looking into Spike's vampire face. "You are really are a vampire."  
>Illyria put her hand on Spike's shoulder. She didn't let him get any closer to Rodney. "Who are you and why did you come to look for us?"<p>

"My name is Dr. Rodney McKay," said McKay as he cleared his throat. "My parents had my brain worked on by Wolfram and Hart..."

"Bullics," said Spike as his game face switched back to his regular face. "Those twats. Didn't we kick their ass' in LA."

"They have an office here in Cleveland," said Rodney.  
>Neither Spike or Illyria looked happy.<p>

"There is a hellmouth here too," said Lindsey.

"Yes, dead one, we know of the hellmouth here," said Illyria. "It's part of the reason we are here."

"Hey are you talking to Lindsey?" asked Spike.

"Yes," said the demon. "Why are you here?" she asked, looking at McKay.

"Like I was saying," siad McKay. "The Powers that be sent Lindsey to me to help fight Wolfram and Hart, but we aren't really sure what we are suppose to be doing. He suggested that we talk to someone who has done it longer then us. We came looking for you."

"So what did the twats do to you?" asked Spike.

"They made me the smartest man on this planet," said McKay with a big smile. "The problem is..." McKay stopped talking, he knew that Capt. Smith was coming up behind him. Turning around McKay found the Captain with a woman walking toward him.

"Well Doctor McKay," said Smith. "You made it to Cleveland. Glad to see you. I thought you were going to come over to the offices and see my sister."

"I had to meet my friends first," said McKay with a tight smile on his face.

"You know Spike aka William the bloody?" said the woman with Smith.

"My sister, Gloria Smith," said Captain Smith.

"Ma'am," said Rodney. Turning toward Spike, he asked "You were called William the bloody, why?"

"Oh before he got his soul back," said Ms. Smith. "He was one of the terrors of the world. Killing for the sport of it. He did great work."

"This woman most definately works for Wolfram and Hart," said Lindsey. "Don't say anything about me being here." The ghost watched the Marine and the lawyer.

Illyria leaned over and spoke softly to Spike. Rodney thought she was repeating just what Lindsey had said.

"So you two left Angel's company?" said Ms. Smith.

"For now," said Spike. "Listen mates, we have to get out of here for a bit. Our mate, Dr. McKay is coming with us. We have some old times to catch up on. If you try to stop us, my blue smurfy friend here with rip off your arms and beat you to death with them. Now, she would really like that. She likes to kill." Moving over to Rodney, the vampire put his arm around Rodney's shoulder and started to walk away with the Doctor. Illyria followed the other two. Lindsey moved with her.

"I think there is going to be trouble," said Captain Smith.

"I believe you are right, baby brother,' said Ms. Smith.


End file.
